The Sorting Hat
by lalala223
Summary: The collection of sortings of the next generation children.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin, recent graduate of The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, watched with wistful wonder as the last members of his close-as-family boarded the Hogwarts express, school train, and sighed deeply. What a crazy thought, the last members, the youngest, off to start the rest of their lives. He plastered a heavy smile on his face, waving frantically to all of his younger cousins, to his girlfriend Victoire, to his best friends, Rose and Albus, even to Rose's boyfriend and son of the long time family rival, Scorpius Malfoy. But as the train flew by and left, leaving his mop of turquoise hair in a mess, his smile drooped, falling off and tugging his lips down. Time had gone by so fast lately, with Victoire and Augusta graduating, James, Fred and Alice close behind, and a whole mess of others soon thereafter. Where had those small, fragile babies gone, and the toddlers he used to babysit for money?

Pulled out of his reverie by a comforting hand on his shoulder, Teddy turned to look into green eyes, those of his Godfather, smiling knowingly into his own. He followed Harry away from the barren tracks, everyone having hurried home to get their house in order before work, other than the Weasely clan. He smiled at the man.

"It seems like just yesterday that I was sorted, and now, my kids have all gone on with their own journey. Don't feel too bad, Teddy, it'll be fine. There'll be plenty more soon enough." He reassured with a grin.

Teddy only nodded and followed the rest of the redheads to the cars, piling in the first one with an empty seat. He crawled in and squished up to the window, leaning against it and closing his eyes. He drifted away, smiling, waiting for the day when he could send his own children on the Express.

…_.._

"_Lotus, Dillyn." _

_The voice of the old Proffesor rang clear and crisp through the Great Hall, among the last few first years to be sorted. A small girl walked up confidently, sitting on the stool with her chin stuck up high, as if she ruled the world. The boy, if looked closely at, could be seen rolling his eyes in disgust at her, irritable and nervous, twisting the hem of his shirt from beneath the school robes. _

_The second that the Sorting hat was set atop her silky crown of brown hair, its decision was instantly made._

"_SLYTHERIN!" could be heard through the hall, followed by a roar of approval from the house table, with tense applause from the others around the massive room. Her smirk widened as everyone stared at her while she skipped to her new table and plopped down. It was a plain sight to realize that it was where she belonged. _

"_Lupin, Teddy." Minerva Mcgonagall, headmistress called, staring into the boy's honey eyes. He gulped and walked up shyly, shaking visibly. Snickering could be heard eminating from everywhere, along with whispers of "Lupin?" or "The werewolf?". Yes, he was part werewolf, but he couldn't help but to stick his tongue out (mentally, of course. He didn't seem to be Gryffindor material.) at their stupidity. Did it really matter? No, not one bit. He was proud of his father. _

_Suddenly, he was at the stool, sitting and facing the whole of the student body with the staff behind him. He would have closed his eyes if it were needed, but in just that moment, the hat closed in on his head and promptly fell right over it, covering his whole nose. He heard and felt great shakes of laughter from it. _

"_Well, well, little runt, eh? Yes, what do we do with you. A Lupin, yes. Good man, your father, good man indeed. Saved me once. Though he was a part of the Maurauders here, you know." I beamed proudly at this. _

"_Ah, proud of the troublemakers, I see. As well you should be, too. They set many a record." I nodded frantically. I didn't think of a house, or where I wanted to be placed, though Harry had told me I could. I didn't much care, any would be amazing. There are things to know, people to see, benefits with all houses. _

"_You are wise, young Lupin, wise far beyond your years. But Ravenclaw, however, will not do you any good, no good at all." Ravenclaw- out. "Hufflepuff? No, not quite. Too loyal, not enough caring." So not aHufflepuff, either, then. "You are not a Gryffindor, though you are quite brave." He grinned like a cheshire cat, knowing where this was going. _

_From the eyes of the students, they could see two identical grins, that of the scrawny boy, and that of the hat which he was sporting. They all braced themselves, wincing in anticipation. This could not be good. _

"_Good choice, diversity is just what they need. Do your father justice, Teddy. Set the records. Good luck!" The hat whispered to the boy. That was the last thing he heard, then a deafening pause. The silence stretched on, and he deftly noticed that he had taken over ten minutes with the hat, now five of silence before the hat finally announced it. _

"_SLYTHERIN!" it proclaimed, and he pulled the hat off, beaming and walking numbly to the table clad in green and silver, to the shocked faces of his new family, to the welcome of the Slytherins, clapping after a short moment of shock and greeting their newest member. It sure was good to be home, he thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Victoire stood before the doors of where she grew up, spent her childhood roaming. She had done so much here; gotten her first friend, her first kiss, her first boyfriend. It was where she belonged, it was her home away from home. The Head Girl sighed and heaved open the doors, walking backwards to lead in the seond, third, forth, and fifth years.

"Stairways change, let's get a move on. First floor, second hallway to the right is off limits for the time being, due to damage in the bathroom. Yeah, don't ask. And as all of you should know by now, forbidden forest is, in fact, forbidden. But Professor Mcgonagall will inform you of these things momentarily. Right after the sorting." She finished, waving them in the right direction. There were groans of disapproval, mixed in with the starved growling of empty stomachs. She put a dainty hand to her own with the arm not used for pointing as it growled, quite loudly. She may have her mother's overall fair looks, but she sure did get Uncle Ron's appetite, she thought with a smile. As the last of them entered, she and the head boy, Seamus Finnigan Jr, sat at their home table, Ravenclaw. She waved enthusiastically to her cousins in the group, picking them out as all of the first years entered, all looking more nervous than she had ever seen.

"Let's get this over with." Muttered Mcgonagall, though she was beaming proudly at her students.

"Astair, Herold." She called, and the whole hall, with the exception of Victoire, watched in awe as the boy walked fearlessly up to the stool and sat, awaiting judgement calmly. In a way, he reminded her of herself on her first day_._

…_.._

_Victoire Weasely emerged from the doorway of the Hogwarts Express, green and sickly from the long ride. The second she was out of the doors, she ran to the side of the cobble stoned path and spilled her guts. Everyone stared at her as they passed, but nobody stopped. She thought about calling Teddy, her elder by one year, but he was already gone by the time she had gotten off. At last, after a few minutes of scared crying, a girl, another first year, approached her, holding her course blonde hair back in a pony tail on the back of her head. _

"_Yer alright now?" she asked in a thick country twang. Victoire nodded, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her robes. _

"_I'm Melanie, nice to meet ya." She introduced. _

"_Victoire." She held her hand out for the girl, but she only laughed and pulled her into a hug, tight. _

"_Pretty name. now, why don't we catch up to the rest of the group now?" she asked. Victoire resonded with a nod of agreement and a smile, abd they walked, side by side, to the other group. Unfortunately, they didn't get to the boats. They went the other way, to the carriages, and climbe right into one. _

_Once safely in the castle, a prefect ran up to them in hysterics._

"_Where were you? Why didn't you come with the rest of the first years?" he asked them. they looked at him, then looked at each other. Once more at him. Once more to eachother. And started cracking up. He just shook his head in shock and pulled them both into the great hall, where their laughter was caught by the rest of the students. As it died down, the sorting started. _

"_Astair, Peeta." _

_A scrawny looking blonde approached the stand. He strongly resembled a ferret, she noted with a giggle, which was soon shared with Melanie as she told her new friend with a sly grin. _

_Soon, it came to be her turn._

"_Weasely, Victoire." Melanie gasped._

"_You're a Weasely?" she asked in surprise. I nodded, smiling at her._

_She went back to smiling reassuringly at me as I walked up to the stand with confidence that I didn't know was in me. I plopped down and pulled the hat onto my head, resting it so that my whole face was seen. _

"_a weasely, eh. But you are not like the rest. No, you are wise, not ust loyal. Alright, yes, of course. I know." It said. She braced herself for Gryffindor, hoping, but it was to no avail._

"_Ravenclaw." It announced calm;y, and she glided over to her table._

"_Welsh, Melanie." Her friend went up, frowning thoughtfully. It had but to touch a hair on her head before announcing enthusiastically "A RAVENCLAW!" she skipped over to Victoire, hugging her again. How good to know someone there, she thought._


End file.
